With You I am Home
by lolwrwg
Summary: Rob cant sleep knowing Naomi's in the next room so he goes to the one place he knows he will be accepeted with the one woman he cant stop thinking about! Rob/Karen
1. Chapter 1

Rob couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend it and didn't want to, he supposed. What did she want? And now? Of all times it had to be now, just when things were going right, just when he had finally gotten past all of Karen's barriers. Rob sighed and turned onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm as he lay in bed.

He smiled at the memory of their kiss, so close to being lost. There had been no hesitation from either side, as if Karen had been almost waiting, praying for him to kiss her and moments later she confessed she had. He was falling for her he knew, he knew and he didn't want to stop it because in his mind he also knew she was amazing. Walls and barriers had been placed to protect herself, to save herself from the emotional hurt that came with life. But beyond that, beyond everything, she was beautiful, sweet, witty, kind and so much more. He just prayed he could explore her further, find her pleasures, weaknesses, strengths, everything, he wanted to know her completely. He wanted her completely and deeply embedded in his heart and soul.

He breathed in scrunching his hand up as he looked into the pitch black of the night, the only light coming through the curtains from the orange lamp in the street.

Now Naomi was here and there was nothing he could do. He wanted her to leave, to be gone but at the end of the day she was Adiens mother and they had a past.

He hated this, he hated how he knew where this would go, he could see it so clearly it hurt. Karen would find out and when she did she would reject him, close up, shut down and block him completely out. Oh how he just wished Naomi would just leave.

But once he got that ball rolling Naomi would persist even further, demand to stay and cause chaos and upset until every tether of friendship between him and Karen was shattered and gone, it was the way she worked, she didn't want him but neither did she want anyone else to either.

Rob groaned and sat up rubbing his hands over his face before looking at his clock on his bedside table. He needed to get out.

-WLR-

Karen groaned as she rolled onto her side, straining and prying her eyes open from sleep as the doorbell persisted to ring. Looking at the clock she frowned and suspicions and worries started to fill her mind. Getting out of bed quickly she rushed down stairs praying to god and any lord that existed that Bex was okay, that being the only reason she could think of that her doorbell would be ringing at 2 in the morning.

Unlocking it all quickly, uncaring to the sight she looked she opened it, her stomach and her heart lurching into her throat as she tried to open it quickly enough. But as she swung it open, a little too quickly she had to admit, her heart stopped and a blush crept up from under her baggy grey t-shirt, a silence settling over the two people for a moment.

"Rob?" she whispered confused and still a little worried.

Rob smiled shyly "Hi" he replied unable to say anything else as he looked at her. Her hair dishevelled and her make up gone as she stood there in a grey baggy t-shirt, some pyjama shorts and long black socks, a sight too simply beautiful and seductive he thought.

Karen blushed again and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt as his eyes skimmed freely over her as if he had access and permission. Oh did he know that he more than just permission she thought as she tried to calm her racing heart and tried to think of a calm and coherent thought or at the least something to say.

Looking at him she opened her mouth forcing words to come out "You're here" she said quietly.

Rob nodded as he stared at her "Yeah"

Karen breathed in, the warm night air crawling up her skin "At my home"

Rob looked at the house observing and teasing her slightly before confirmimg her words "Apparently so" he paused "Though looking at you I'm not sure if I have the right house… maybe I should.." he teasingly went to turn away but Karen stepped outside slightly putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

Rob smiled as he looked at her slightly smaller form and Karen smiled slightly back but her eyes suspicious "Its 2. 00am Rob"

Rob looked down guiltily peering up at her like a naughty school boy "Yeah"

She rolled her eyes trying to supress her smile despite the late hour as the street lights bathed them in an orange/ gold light "What are you doing here?" she asked gently as she wriggled her toes in her soft black socks and crossing her arms over her chest hoping he wouldn't notice that she didn't have a bra on.

"I want you to come with me somewhere" he said hoping and praying she would.

Karen's mouth dropped slightly and she looked at him as if he were mad "It's two in the morning!" she whispered ridiculously.

Rob supressed his smile as he rocked on his feet, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her openly "Yeah" he replied nodding.

"And you want me to come with you now?" she said preposterously

Rob smiled cheekily "Yes, yes I do"

Sighing, she put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him "Are you going to agree with everything I say?"

"No"

Karen looked into his eyes her gaze slowly drifting to his lips before she quickly looked away, remembering what his lips had felt like on hers only hours ago.

But though she tried to hide it Rob saw and smiled, relishing in the effect he had on her as he saw yet another blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks "Come with me" he asked softly.

Karen looked back at him gently contemplating everything "I'm not even dressed" she tried to convince him.

"Neither am I" Rob said opening his jacket revealing his black t-shirt and grey cotton bottoms trying desperately to persuade her but he knew she was breaking, he could see it In her eyes and the way she looked at him, pouring all her trust into just one look.

Karen licked her lips searching for an excuse. To what? To Stay? To Go? Oh she didn't know, all she knew was that this man, for all his ruggedness and wit, he made her feel. He made her feel loved and cherished and sensual almost "I have school tomorrow" she persisted.

"So do I"

"The kids…"

"Come on…"

"Rob…"

"Karen" he said looking at her as he moved closer, making her breathe a little deeper.

Karen swallowed resisting the urge to touch him, he was so close but she stayed still, shivering as his breath hit her face at his close proximity.

"Come on, let your hair down" he said so gently.

Karen smiled as the wind swirled past them slightly "I thought kissing you was" she whispered as she stared endlessly at him, letting everything down and allowing him in.

Rob smiled his trade mark smile, the twinkle in his eyes mischievous and cheeky as always "Not by far Mrs Fisher" he replied and leaning down his lips neared hers, his arm slipping around her waist as their lips and tongues briefly touching before the opening of a door open stairs made them stiffen and separate quickly. Waiting for either Jess or Harry to return to bed they stayed quiet looking at each other, Karen biting her lips with need to finish that kiss.

When the closing of a door was heard again they let out a breath and smiled at each other "...Alright, but no public places" she said even though there was hardly anywhere they could go at this time of night.

Rob smiled "Oh don't worry, I hope this contraption shall be for my eyes only" he said seductively referring to her attire.

Karen blushed but rolled her eyes in attempt to stave off the desire she had for him "Let me get my coat" she said as she disappeared off into the house and coming back with her keys, phone and coat before slipping on her wellys just in the porch.

Rob smiled "You don't know how irresistible you look" he said as he took her hand and lead her out of the house. Karen smiled but kept hold of his hand even as she locked the door before following him to the car.

She couldn't comprehend how relaxed and safe she felt with him. She was usually so guarded and careful, sticking up for herself, but with Rob, she didn't need to. He was her safety, he was her guard, the person keeping her safe from harm, everything.

"So where exactly are we going?" Karen asked as they pulled out of the drive way, Karen settling in her seat as she looked at him.

Rob smiled as he felt her eyes on him and not just looking at him, but looking over him, imprinting his image into her mind "Now that would be telling"

Karen pouted playfully "Would it help if i said please?" she teased.

Rob suppressed his laugh and continued to concentrate on the road "Patience is a virtue"

Rolling her eyes she carried on "I am patient. I'm patient with my students, my children, my staff..."

Rob gave her a slide glance and a raised eyebrow as Karen chuckled "Okay so maybe I'm not patient with my staff _all_ the time. But I'm not bad you have to admit!" she said sitting up.

Rob grimaced through his teeth teasingly "I don't know…"

Karen scoffed at his playful banter before laughing.

Taking her hand for a moment he squeezed it "Don't worry this trip won't take long I promise"

Karen smiled and squeezed back trying to process her emotions and racing thoughts. It was almost a cliché, her and Rob, the head teacher and the caretaker. She breathed in shaking her head mentally, these situations only happened in stories, romantic novels, which had to admit she had read too many of, but still she was here, in his car at two in the morning driving to a completely unknown destination, placing all of her trust in him.

It was stupid really, careless and stupid… but she didn't care, she couldn't, for years now she had tried to put her children first, mould them and guide them in the right direction, too much so almost and look where it had gotten her. Her first child run away, a family spilt, and now herself divorced. But finally after years she had let her grasp go a little and she had gotten her daughter back and her relationship with her two others kids had come on in leaps and bounds. True her divorce still there but she didn't care, maybe even if all of that hadn't have happened they would still be together, but then maybe she would have be the one having the affair because she had no doubt that her feelings for Rob would not have changed. No, everything was right, everything was for the best. She was finally happy.

-WLR-

As the car slowed some five minutes later Karen frowned, her eyes skimming over the all too familiar gates despite the darkness "Rob, this is the school" she said confused as she looked at him, who was undoing his belt unfazed.

"Very well observed" he said as he popped out of the car and unlocked the gates, pushing them opened before returning to the car.

Karen sat silently as they drove in, Rob stopping a moment to lock the gates again before he parked by the front entrance wall. Karen stared at him with curiosity as they stopped, the darkness and lateness of the hour all colliding together to give her the full force of what she was doing, what _they _were doing. What exactly _were_ they doing She thought?

Raising an eyebrow she questioned him silently only to receive a simple smile from the man next to her. She watched him get out of the car and come round to her side, opening the door for her to get out.

"Try to trust me" he whispered.

Karen didn't say anything, just let him take her hand as he went to the back of his car and got out a soft blanket along with two glasses and two bottles of wine, handing her the wine glasses for her to hold in one hand while he held the blanket and wine his other hand, determined not to let go of the hand he was holding.

Karen smiled as they walked up the steps; Rob only just realizing he had to unlock the door before Karen shimmied her hand out of his despite the grip he had to keep it in his "Let me" she whispered as she stepped in front of him, her hand slipping into his large cotton bottoms as she searched for his keys.

She giggled when she heard his breathing hitch and quickly withdrew her hand with the keys smiling as Rob narrowed his eyes playfully at her "You're a cruel headmistress" he said as he watched her unlock the door.

Opening the door for him to come in she smiled "Where to next?"

Authors note: Eeeeep i just LOVEEE! this couple so i had to write a story for them , i hope you like it and hopefully i shall have the second chapter up soon, so please review and tell us what you thinksss Thankyouuuuu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Finding their final destination, Rob walked into the hall and turned on the dim kitchen lights as he set down the blanket next to the wall and then the two bottles of wine. Karen followed with their glasses and set them down before taking off her coat and wellys.

Rob followed suit and sat down leaning against the wall as Karen kneeled in front of him, both of them just watching each other for a moment as Rob started to open the bottles of wine "Red or white?" he asked simply.

Karen smiled and fiddled with her big grey shirt "White please" she said as she scootched closer to him.

Rob smiled and poured her a glass before opening the red for himself.

"Why are we here?" Karen said quietly as she sipped her wine, watching as he carefully poured some red into his glass.

He shrugged as he set the bottles aside. He couldn't tell her the whole truth, not yet "I just, I needed to see you" he said but interrupted her before she could tell him what he already knew "I know, I know, we saw each other just a few hours ago but I just needed to be with you" he said not looking at her "It sounds silly…"

"No" Karen whispered smiling "It sounds just fine" she said as she looked at him trying not to reveal too much, but convey it all at the same time, god was she confused "I kind of felt the same" she confessed.

Robs heart leapt at her confession, the simple fact of knowing she felt the same making his heart leap and bound and want to confess so much more. But he could not, not yet.

"Hold this" Karen said as she handed him her wine glass, Rob complying without words but his eyebrows rising immensely when she reached for his thighs and started opening them "Open your legs" she said quietly.

Rob did as told but couldn't help but tease "Mrs Fisher, I knew Head teachers had fantasies but really…"

Karen laughed "Oh shut up" she replied as she shifted into his legs and turned around as she sat back against his chest.

Rob smiled and handed her glass back before wrapping an arm around her and his legs around hers, encompassing her completely "You know you can't escape now right?" he whispered in her ear kissing temple down to her neck.

Karen smiled and shivered "Maybe I don't want to" she said before sipping her wine and enjoying the simple touches and kisses Rob gave to her.

Leaving her neck he started playing with the hem of her shirt, his fingers teasing the edge of her stomach making her squirm and giggle before trailing up a little further each time.

"Are you always such a tease?" Karen questioned laughing as his fingers trailed up her ribs, so close yet so far away from her aching breasts. Her breath hitched as he touched the underside of one and the hand she had on his thigh tightened making him groan quietly.

Kissing her temple he mumbled "Me a tease? I do believe you are the tease Karen, you are far more sexy and alluring than you realise"

Karen shook her head "Trust me when I say I am not" she said pressing herself closer against him, wanting to feel him, the hard planes of his chest, his strong arms around her, his lips on hers, everything, all of him and more, on her, inside her, toying, playing, she didn't care. All she knew at that moment was that she wanted him.

Shifting in his lap she twisted her head, her lips seeking his before she felt their sweet caress, his tongue brushing her lips and tongue teasingly.

Placing his own drink on the floor he took hers and placed it next to his before turning her around to kiss her fully, his own desire sparking and igniting further as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs settling either side of his, straddling him.

Their tongues tangled deliciously as they duelled for dominance, neither giving up but at the same time surrendering to the other as they pressed harder against each other, melting into the other. They broke apart but kept kissing small kisses on any skin they could reach, Robs hands rising further and further up Karen's top.

Karen's heart sped up and her thighs clenched as his fingers came into full contact with her breast, her nipples hardening under his touch and suddenly it was too much as she moaned into their kisses. Pulling away quickly she tried to catch her breath, her body and heart wanting him but her head telling her to slow down.

Rob frowned and tried to catch his breath, obviously not as young as he used to be "Karen?" he whispered. She shook her head and he stroked her arms gently "Hey, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked gently yet seriously, though a little confused as to why he should have.

Karen smiled and shook her head again "No, everything's, you were fine, we were, I..." she paused and Rob waited, letting her find her words "...I just, this is the first time since Charlie... I just think we should slow down a little" she whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

Rob nodded in understanding and rubbed her arms soothingly "No problem, we can go as slow as you wish... well within the self-restrain living perimeters" he teased and Karen chuckled.

Staring at each other Rob tucked some of her disarray hair behind her ears before stroking her cheek, the simple caress making her eyelids fall shut. She was so simply beautiful, she was not a stunning super model, never would she walk a catwalk, though he would love to see her do so with those legs. But quite simply she was a beautiful summer rose, stunning. Beautiful on the outside as she was in but yet on the outside also lay her thorns, the spikes to protect her but beneath all that, behind everything she lay there kind and caring and just so full of love it was spellbinding.

Bringing her closer if possible he slouched down the wall so Karen was lying on top of his chest, their arms and legs, everything, intertwined as he kissed her head "Is cuddling for a while satisfactory for Mrs Fisher?"

Karen smiled "Mrs Fisher couldn't really care, but Karen oh I don't think she minds at all" she replied as she tightened her arms around him, kissing his neck as they caressed each other sweetly.

Caressing her back and occasionally dipping to the side of her breasts which were crushed up against his chest he spoke "You know Aiden thinks he and Jess can be together now just because we…" he paused not sure how to phrase them just yet.

Karen smiled into his shirt, her hands also under his shirt "I'm sure they will be just fine" she said as she came up to look into his eyes.

Rob smiled unsure "I don't know, I mean Aiden's not exactly the good boy type"

"And neither is Jess" she replied, silence coming over them for a moment.

Rob slid his hands down her smooth soft back down to her bottom, toying with the elastic waist making her breathe a little deeper "I just don't want to see Jess get hurt… Aiden has a past and"

Karen leant up and silenced him with a soft kiss, her tongue slipping out and teasing his lips to open before pulling back "So does Jess" she whispered "Now sshhh, I don't want to hear any more about them. Just us"

"Us is a complicated subject" he said as he looked at her, trying to convey his feelings on where they were, or at least the fact that he didn't know where they were.

Karen nodded in agreement "Then for the moment we shall just leave it at; you have a past, I have a past and now we are trying to possibly find a future together" she said hoping she hadn't said anything wrong, or anything he didn't want.

Rob smiled and finally slid his hands into her pyjama shorts and nickers, caressing her bottom as Karen tensed, his caress tickling her "That sounds perfect to me" he whispered kissing her softly with love and care.

Karen breathed into their kiss before giggling as she tried to escape his tickling touch "Stop" she breathe out "It tickles" she laughed as she came further over him, but his hands following till one slipped out but the other sliding to her thigh making her breath catch heavily and her body stopping as she stared at him. She could feel the want and need between her legs as he carefully touched her thigh, so close to where she wanted him most as her lower stomach clenched excruciatingly.

Rob saw and slipped his hand out, knowing she didn't want to go too fast, but still seeing the desire in her dilated pupils. He didn't know what to do, didn't know if could go further. Here she was, so close to being willing, so close to giving herself to him. But Naomi. Could he continue without telling her? All he truly knew was that he wanted her, no, needed her like he had never needed anyone before.

Karen's breaths were ragged as she stared down at him, his eyes boring into hers with untainted desire as one hand lay on his lower stomach, the other on his shoulder. Her fingers curled into his shirt as nerves took over her and that innocent and unsure look passed over her face. Could she do this? Now? In her school? On the cafeteria floor? With him, her caretaker? One date they had been on, not even a date till they got there yet here she lay on the floor with him so close becoming so much more. Was she moving too fast? Were _they_ moving too fast? Oh she didn't know, so many factors told her not to, telling her this would go disastrously wrong and how her heart would break in the end. But looking at him she couldn't help but feel the alluring pull to give in, give herself over to him.

His need for her was obvious but he smiled gently at her and cupped her cheek and stroked down to her jaw, Karen leaning into his calloused hand "We don't have to do anything you don't want. We don't have to do anything at all if that's what you want" he said in an understanding tone.

Karen bit her lip and closed her eyes "You were right, I am a tease. I get us into these situations and then I'm the first to retreat, I'm sor…"

"Now Mrs Fisher" he interrupted in a teasing tone "The man I am would like to think that it wasn't just you doing the controlling, I'd like to think that I had some part to play in getting us to where we are now" he said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Karen chuckled softly and rested her forehead against his "Of course, we wouldn't want to discredit your masculinity now would we" she teased back as she looked at him but her stomach suddenly rumbling making them laugh "Sorry, i guess you could say i'm a little hungry"

Rob smiled and rolled them over so he lay over her, his rams braced either side of hers "I have a suggestion"

Karen smiled back "Oh?" she said stroking his arms.

"Pancakes" he said simply.

Karen chuckled and frowned "What?" she asked so utterly confused.

Leaning down he kissed her lips as he explained "Let's make… Pancakes" he mumbled against her lips, Karen shivering with delight and desire as her lips tried to reach for his when he pulled away.

"I don't know, I'm rather comfortable here" she said as she slid her hands under his top and ran them along his chest.

"Come on" he said lifting them up so she was sat somehow on his lap.

Karen smiled and kissed his cheek. What was it about him? She couldn't seem to stop smiling and her heart seemed to flutter every time he looked at her "But Rob…" she sighed in protest, feeling too languid and relaxed.

Rob chuckled "It will be fun I promise" he said as he started to pull them up.

"With you I have no doubt" she teased as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her before directing them somewhat clumsily towards the kitchen area as she laughed.

"Stop laughing its distracting" he teased as he tried to find the objects he needed while keeping a firm hold of her against his chest.

Karen chuckled "Sorry" she quipped back relishing In the hold he had on her despites its clumsiness as they walked "Do you plan to make these pancakes while still holding me?" she said as they made their way to the fridge to retrieve some milk.

"Yes" he replied simply as he kissed the top of her head and tracing circles on her stomach and hips as she giggled once again "You are getting far too giggly, now be a dear and get us the milk would you" he said in his playful tone still.

Karen supressed her laugh as she opened the fridge and collected the milk "Be a dear?" she replied implying to his words as she tried to look back at him.

Rob said nothing but simply kissed her on the nose making her smile and almost giggle, but obeying to his words she supressed it, this was too much fun she thought as they made their way back to the counter.

Placing it on the counter she smiled "What now boss?" she said back playfully. Oh how she loved this, the way they were just so relaxed and languid and playful around each other, it made her heart swell and fill full of joy and happiness… and love.

"Boss? Mmm I like the sound of that" he said back making her laugh "Well my dear student I think we need some flour" he said turning them to look around.

Karen rolled her eyes "In the cupboard over there" she teased as she pointed them in the right direction.

"I knew that" he said trying sound like he did as he pushed them forward as Karen supressed another smile.

"Why pancakes anyway?" she asked curious, not that she didn't like them, in fact she loved them, who didn't?

Rob smiled inside recalling many a times of his well, experiments as he liked to call them "It's one of the few things that I can actually cook" he said as he watched Karen open the cupboard in front of them, his own hands still refusing to leave her waist "Aiden as odd as it sounds is the cook in our house. Believe me I have tried to cook, but it seems the pans and ingredients and anything cooking related really doesn't seem to agree with me" he said vaguely recalling an awful cottage pie incident.

Karen laughed imagining some of the messes he probably got into, god knows flying everywhere, this sending her into another fit of the giggles as she leant back against him.

Rob laughed as he looked down at her "It's not funny" he protested as he tried not to laugh himself.

Karen wiped her happy tears away as she closed the cupboards, the flour in her hand "Oh I can just imagine" she chuckled as they walked back to the counter.

"Oh shush" he said said playfully "Now Mrs clever clogs do you happen to know where the eggs are?" he asked with a cheekily raised eyebrow.

And so they continued like this, teasing and playing until 6 pancakes had been perfectly made. Admittedly they had burnt two but one pancake at least had to be burnt, it was an unspoken tradition for everyone.

Grabbing their plates and some sugar and lemon they waddled their way back to their blanket, the homely and comforting smell of cooking and pancakes in the air.

Karen laughed as they somehow made their way to the ground without dropping anything as Robs arms still clung to her "You're impossible, you do know that right?" she said as she got comfy between his legs.

Rob smiled and poured some sugar and lemon into the middle of his pancake before rolling it up and biting into it "Yeah" he mumbled as he stuffed his face making Karen laugh again.

"Oh my stomach hurts, I don't think I have ever laughed this much" she said as she started digging into her own pancakes. She sighed in delight as she ate and nodded in appreciation "Well pancakes certainly don't hate you, these are delicious Rob"

Rob smiled " Thankyou although I wish I could take all the credit but admittedly you helped too. So all in all I think we make a good team" he said as he started digging into another, trying not to let the sugary lemon juice drip out.

After her second pancake Karen turned sleepily into him laying her head on his shoulder "I'm not sure I can manage my third" she confessed as she reached for her wine, taking a sip and then putting it back to the side as she looked up at him as he finished his last pancake "What time is it?" she said tiredly.

Rob looked down at his watch reading it to be about 4 "About 5 past 4" he said as he stroked her hair, watching as her eyes started to flutter shut "Do you want me to take you home?" he said quietly.

Karen shook her head "Not yet" she whispered.

Rob smiled knowing that just like him she didn't want this to end. It was beautifully relaxed and calm, just the two of them no worries, no obligations, but as soon as they got back all that would change, and this, this school no longer under the protection of the night would no longer become their sweet sanctuary, but instead, the place where rules had to be followed and obeyed.

-WLR-

Naomi looked at the clock seeing it to be about 4.20 am. Getting out of bed quietly she opened the spare bedroom door and made her way to Robs room determined to show him that she still loved him and they could all be happy again. But as she entered she frowned, the place where he slept empty. Going to the window she peered out to find his car also gone.

Where was he? she wondered with annoyance. Another woman? No, Rob wasn't like that, he wouldn't and besides he still loved her didn't he? She sighed and sat down on the bed looking around the house and the life he had built for himself since she had left. Rob had always been full of life, charming and funny, the qualities she had fallen for but he was also too sweet. She liked a man with edge and danger. But she at the same time she wanted Rob, if she were honest she wanted both.

She smiled as she smoothed her hand over the sheets of his bed, she was a determined woman and when she wanted something she got it, no matter what. All she had to do was wrap him around her little finger once again, and she would.

Authors note: Hehe, I am truly in love with this couple and though I was a little saddened by this week's episode I hope they will soon get back together. I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I shall have the next up soonnn! Please please review and tell us what you think, thankyouuuuu :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Karen sighed as she got out three bowls and spoons before retrieving the ice cream from the freezer. How could she have been so stupid? She had let him in, let her guard down and now she was hurting. It was her own fault she supposed, she had known it, her and the caretaker! It had been a ridiculous assumption to think things could work out for them, to think that she could fall in lo… no she couldn't admit it because she knew once she did she would break and the tears would fall, possibly never to end. And right now, right at this moment her daughter needed her.

Getting the ice cream scoop she started digging into it, trying to scoop out what she could when she felt her face start to crumble and the tears brimming in her eyes. Oh who was she kidding; her heart was being broken all over again and there was nothing she could do to stop it she thought as she looked to the ceiling trying to blink back the tears.

He was married for god sake! to that pristine two timing bitch on sticks. How could she possibly compete, how could she possibly even think she could. She was very beautiful, thin, tall and looked like she could own a cat walk and then there was her, the stuffy old headmistress with the grey and black clothes. Her full buzzom and a little weight filling out her curves. How could she compete? Why was she even thinking of competing she thought ridiculously? Oh she was confused.

As she spooned the vanilla ice cream into the bowls her mind wandered back to the other night, well morning more like. The wine, the pancakes, the cuddling and more than a little making out. Oh it had been perfect. After they had eaten their pancakes, which honestly were the best she had ever had they had both drifted off to sleep, but not for too long. Barely an hour after they had woken up and decided it was best to go. But not before…

-WLR-

"_Rob…" she giggled as he snuck his arms around her waist as she washed their plates in the sink. Pulling her t-shirt down her shoulder till the creamy skin was exposed he teasingly he bit down on her neck and shoulder making her gasp in slight pain but mostly over ruled by pleasure._

_His tongue flicked out soothing the skin before his sucked on it rather hard making Karen moan and lean against his chest "What are you doing?" she breathed out as he sucked even harder. Karen knew it would leave a mark, no, more than a mark, a huge love bite but she didn't stop him, didn't resist, instead she let him mark her with the ut most pleasure._

_Covering the spot with kisses he smiled "Seeing as I can't write on you 'Rob was ere'" he said referring to the slang the kids used in the school "I decided I would mark you mine in far different and more pleasurable way" he said as he stared at her, all of his love pouring into that one look._

_Karen smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him fully. Rob pushed her against the sink as their kiss got deeper, their tongues tangling in a sublime dance as his hands caressed her waist. Karen's hand that was on the side slipped and fell into the water her hand curling around the plastic handle of the jug they had used as they got completely caught up in each other._

_Gasping when his skilful lips moved to her neck her one arm tightened around his neck bringing him closer if possible. Forgetting where they were Rob started to lift Karen onto the side despite her protests when she fell into the sink gasping as the water went everywhere._

_Separating himself from her he couldn't help but laugh and her furious expression "I'm so…" _

_Karen didn't let him finish his sentence though as she lifted the jug she had a hold of out of the water and threw it all over him. Her stomach filled with butterflies at her actions but she couldn't help but laugh at the expression he wore on his face._

"_Think this is funny do you?" he said , his front and face dripping wet._

_Karen bit her lips trying not laugh and shook her head uncaring to the fact that she still sat in the sink. Watching as he suddenly started to walk toward her she squealed and jumped out of the sink, and she tried to run away. _

_Collecting the jug she had dumped, he filled it with water and turned, determined to find her. Karen hid behind where the chairs and tables were stacked, listening carefully to the padding of his feet. Her stomach flipped and filled with delight. God she was acting like a love struck silly teenager, by my word was she happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy and so carefree, so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice as Rob crept up behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder. Stupidly turning, she was met with a huge jug of water in her face, both of them now dripping wet she breathed in heavily getting over the shock of the water and knowing her nipples had most likely hardened and were now peeking out from underneath her top._

_Standing there trying to suppress their smiles and laughs Rob stepped forward, wiping her hair away from her face gently as Karen tried to slow her breathing. She knew what she wanted now._

"_Rob…Kiss me" she whispered._

_Rob looked at her, just looked at her, staring through her eyes and into her heart and soul. His pulse raced and beat hard against his skin as realization hit him. This wasn't just a 'Kiss me' request; no this was so much more. This was 'Kiss me because I'm yours' this was 'Kiss me because I don't want anyone else' this was 'Kiss me because I think I'm falling in love with you…' this was 'Don't just kiss me… make love to me' this was it._

_Karen stood there waiting, hoping, longing for him. It sounded silly, ridiculous almost but she was falling for him. Truly and deeply falling for him whether she wanted it or not. She had not known him long she knew, but she also knew her heart, it had been through hell and back but here it was yearning for the man that stood in front of her._

_Leaning down he kissed her lips gently, his caressing hers so softly and gently Karen was barely sure it had happened but soon enough it became deeper, his tongue sweeping across her awaiting lips._

_His hand threaded through her damp hair as hers wound around his waist drawing him as close as possible. Stepping forward he walked her back against the wall as their kiss became more and more heated with every passing second and every worry, every doubt was thrown out of the window as they gave into each other both needing to feel the other as they kissed and caressed._

_Breaking apart Rob's lips once again moved to her neck finding the spot where he had marked her earlier and going over it as Karen ran her nails across his scalp. She dug her nails in when he sucked particularly hard and pressed her harder against the wall, Karen trying to suppress her moans to hide how much he affected her._

_Sliding his hand down the side of her body he sneaked his hand under her wet top, trailing up her ribs which were rising and falling rapidly before brushing his thumb over her nipple making her arch into his touch, his firm member twitching with excitement. Karen bit her bottom lip as he tweaked and played with her nipple, oh this felt so good, so right she thought as she felt the wetness forming between her legs, just proof of that thought._

_Trying to control herself and the overwhelming emotions and sensations she kissed him languidly, her tongue toying with his before pulling away and finding the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head forcing him to separate the contact between their bodies for one agonizing moment_

_Letting the t-shirt drop to the floor she admired his body and leaned down to kiss the place where his heart lay beneath, her lips gently trailing kisses up until she found his mouth, his hands teasing caressing her ribs as she did so. He couldn't contain his joy and passion for her; she elicited and tugged on every emotion and string inside him. He wanted to love her, fight with her, agree with her, disagree with her, kiss her, caress her and watch as she broke apart in front of him, he wanted it all._

_Cupping her cheek he captured her lips with such passion it took Karen's breath away, her nails digging into his back as he pressed himself against her and her unable to stop a moan from escaping her throat. How could she want him so much? How could she need to feel his body pressed against hers without knowing him for longer? It confused her but still the need consumed her, driving her until she had him. _

_His hand trailed down her side caressing her thigh and lifting her leg so he could press himself further against her, her head falling back and her eyes closing as she scraped her nails down his back making him groan into her shoulder. He placed gentle soft kisses on her exposed skin needing, wanting, to feel more as he started pulling down her pyjama shorts and exposing her black lacy knickers._

"_Trying to impress someone?" he mumbled teasingly into the crook of her neck_

_Trying to catch her breath she smiled, her hands stroking up and down his stomach as she kicked the pyjama shorts to the side, the sight of her attire far too enticing he thought as they leant in to kiss languidly._

_Lifting her leg up and around his waist again he caressed the top of her thigh making her breathe into their kiss deeply before trailing oh so slowly down her leg, taking her long black sock down with such slow precision that Karen could barely handle it. Once off, he dropped the object and let her leg slide down the lower half of his body before lifting the other and repeating the sensually slow and teasing process._

_Leaning her forehead against his, he nipped playfully at her lips as she tried to speak "I , need…" she sighed into a more deeper kiss"…you. God… I need you" she whispered out as she kissed him more firmly trying to give him everything and more as she teased the area just above his cotton bottoms._

_Rob smiled and pressed against her, Karen's hand slipping deliciously up his stomach as he pushed her up against the wall. His hands went to her breasts once again toying and pinching as he reveled in watching her face crease with pleasure and more and more need._

"_Rob" she whimpered as he pinched particularly hard , her thighs clenching so hard it was almost unbearable "I can't, I ca…" she stopped as he kissed her roughly his tongue plunging into her mouth as his hand trailed down between her legs , the sensation and the need over powering her until…'BANG!'_

_Karen and Rob jumped apart immediately the opening and shutting of a door somewhere down the corridor resounding through the hall. Quickly jumping into action Rob pushed them behind some chairs watching to see who had ente… Daniel?_

_Karen frowned as they watched Daniel walk past but her heart and body still so in-tuned to the close proximity of Rob as his hand lay on her hip, protecting her from sight as he stood in front of her "What on earth is Daniel doing here?" she whispered furiously, her body being so close to… well, she blushed at the thought._

_Rob closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself as he remembered what Daniel had said to him the other day "He ugh. He comes in early to save himself from embarrassment of the kids seeing him" he said as he looked at her._

_Still confused Karen shook her head "But how did he get in?"_

_Rob looked down guiltily "I may have given him a key" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, Karen suddenly glaring at him "Oh come on Karen, look at the poor guy, he needs help" he said as he stepped closer to her, trying to persuade her and calm her._

_Karen sighed and nodded "Fine but he breaks anything it's on your head Mr Scotcher" she said with a teasing glare back at him._

_A silence settled upon them as they stood there, their unfinished love still lingering in the air "I ah, think we should go" she whispered as she looked down at the floor and started to collect her items but stopping when she felt a hand on her hip, his breath whispering across her neck as she stilled._

"_Karen" he said softly making her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat as he pulled gently against his chest._

_Karen sighed and leant back against his bare chest, closing her eyes as he just held her. She needed this, needed him. She needed the calm and relaxed air he had about him when he was with her "I need to get back home" she whispered as he held her, neither daring to move and break the languid moment they were wrapped up in._

_Rob nodded as his head rested on her shoulder "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though" he said and Karen smiled gently stroking his cheek before kissing him sweetly before looking back in front of her._

"_Don't worry, school only lasts for so long" she whispered._

-WLR-

Karen looked down only just realizing that the ice cream had started to melt as she quickly scooped the creamy substance into their bowls. Picking up the spoons and bowls she went into the lounge, a smile forced upon her face "Here we are" she said warmly as she passed harry and Jess their bowls and spoons before sitting between the two of them on the couch "So what are we watching?" She asked as she ate some of the vanilla ice cream.

Harry grinned and pulled out the dvd's next to him as Jess snuggled closer to her mom, Karen wrapping an arm around her as they ate "In honor of today's events we have the following; John tucker must die, Ten things I hate about you… " He grinned as Karen and Jess laughed before going on "Or; paranormal activity, the ring, the hills have eyes and the orphan" he said stating the more scary films.

Karen smiled knowing that Harry would rather watch one of the scarier film but looked to Jess "Your choice today" she said as she stroked her head.

Jess smiled sadly "I'm not in the mood to watch a rom com, however comical and we haven't watched the ring in a while" she said looking back and forth between her mom and brother.

Harry grinned and both children looked towards their mom awaiting her approval, Karen smiled "The ring it is then"

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I shall have the next up soon and as always please please review and tell us what you think thankyouuuuuu :D


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Authors note: Before we begin i just want to say sorry for any spelling mistakes and sorry its so bitty. Youll understand as you go through, its quite jumpy, whywho, carrying on go forth and readdd! :D

Karen sighed as she gathered her brief case and got her coat. She didn't think she could do this, didn't think she could face him, not now. She had been stupid to think that more could happen and now she would have to face him every day knowing that he was living breathing and most likely sleeping with… she shook her head refusing to let that that woman ruin her a day, not even started she thought as she looked at the clock 6:45 am.

Placing her things by the stairs she went upstairs to make sure her kids were getting up. Last night had been just simply lovely, they had watched more than one film, popcorn eaten and thrown a few times she had to admit but it had been truly lovely. Just a night in with her children, something they had not done in far too long.

Knocking on jess's door with no reply she went in and smiled as she saw Jess slumped out on the bed, her hair disarray compared to the perfection she styled it into for school. Walking forward she sat on the bed "Jess, darling" she said as she nudged her, her sweet girls eyes prying themselves open to the new day. Stroking her hair away from her face she smiled "Come on, start getting up. I'm going in early so you and your brother will have to sort yourselves out. Is that okay?

Jess nodded her eyes red and puffy no doubt from crying herself to sleep. Karen smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead "Things will get better I promise you" she assured her daughter "Now come on, up, go get your brother up and I'll see you later" she said before getting off the bed and watching as her daughter begrudgingly started to get out too.

Her stomach flipped and the sudden nervous sickening feeling she use to get when she was little filled her as she drove into the school, already noticing begrudgingly that the gates had been opened. He was here. As she found a parking space she knew she had to ignore him. It was ridiculous, stupid and childish but it was the only way she knew she would get through the day. Because Karen knew as soon as he looked her with those eyes, her breath caught a little, she would crumble and step into his arms so willingly she didn't think she would be able to step out, and she needed control.

Rob watched from the window upstairs as her car drove in slowly, his stomach tying in knots and twisting as he tried to calm his breathing. He had a plan, he was going to get her back because he knew without a doubt that this wasn't some silly infatuation, it wasn't a quick sordid affair, no this was this was something much more delicate and far more complicated. It was love and now he wanted her back.

But as everyone knows things don't always go as planned…

-WLR-

Karen's mouth dropped open as they stood in the middle of the corridor, resisting the desperate urge to slap him … or kiss him, oh shut up she told herself "You're out of order" she snapped once a few students had passed.

"You're out of order" he snapped back before walking away leaving her there dumb struck. No! no, no, no, no! He wasn't getting away from this she thought as she quickly followed him to his office.

Rob smiled as he heard her heels following him, oh yes he certainly knew how to push her buttons he thought as he walked into his office leaving the door open for her.

Karen was fuming, as she slammed his door shut "I'm out of order?" she practically yelled as Rob casually carried on with what he was doing "I have done nothing wrong! It's you who lied to me, it's you who came to my house that night when you knew, you knew that you were married and she was living with you! And you dare tell me that it's me who is out of order? You have some nerve" she shook her head as she looked at him.

Rob sighed as he looked at her putting down his clothe "You are right but Karen this is ridiculous!" he said he approached her, Karen meeting his steps forwards with her steps backwards until she was back up against his wall "We work together, can't you be civil to me at the least? And you know what I did wasn't that bad" he said as he looked at her nervous eyes "There… there is nothing between me and Naomi, but do you expect me to kick her out? She is Adiens mother" he pleaded, trying to make her understand.

Karen looked at him sadly as she resisted the urge to stroke his cheek "So long as she is living in your house Rob you and I both know she will never be nothing" she whispered "You are right I am still mad about Charlie but I also know that you still feel for your wife" she said brokenly.

Robs brow creased as he came closer their chests almost touching "Karen…"

"Sshhh" she said as she brushed his cheek her heart breaking and elevating as she did so.

"I don't feel for her" he tried as Karen looked up at him the sound of children in the corridors resounding through the door hiding the two heart aching people.

Karen resisted the urge to cry as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers softly. Tracing her lips with his tongue he pried her lips open so his tongue could meet hers, tasting her as he pressed against her, her arms instinctively drawing him closer as his hands stroked her waist.

She moaned when his hand skimmed over breast and suddenly it all hit her, pushing him away quickly as she found the door and escaped the on slaughtering and confusing emotions. What had she been thinking she thought as she tried to make her way to her office quickly and hide her no doubt swollen kissed lips.

-WLR-

Karen breathed out looking at the house as she gripped the steering wheel contemplating her decision. Could she go in? Could she let her pride go and try to get past it all to find something more with him? God knew she wanted to but barriers complications… life, stood in the way. Oh how she wished everything could be simple. Who was she kidding, life would never be anything but complicated. Today a perfect an example she thought as she thought back to that ridiculous P.R. woman. Karen wanted to help the school not lie. And now Richard new.

She laughed as she thought about his oh so convenient visit and how cynically supportive Miss Chaudry had been of the visit. Supportive my ass she thought, Karen had no doubt in her mind that her little English teacher had called him.

Karen looked back at the house and bit her lip. Richard had been right about one thing though, whether she like it or not there would always be something more between them. As soon as she looked at him her heart beat faster and her legs turned to jelly; she turned into a loved up teenager. Looking to the sky she closed her eyes and tried to build up the confidence to do this. He had. He had come to her door at 2 in the morning and asked her to come with him, why couldn't she do the same? And that kiss? Today. Oh why couldnt life be simple?

She shook her head. Maybe it was the ever reminding and daunting fact that his wife was in there? But hadn't he said that was all it was? Just a living arrangement? Oh god she hoped he was telling the truth she thought as she stepped out of the car, making her way nervously to his door as she walked up the driveway.

Her stomach flipped and suddenly she felt sick, her palms sweating as she quickly pushed the bell. Waiting a few moments her mind dashed around and her heart beat soaring as she resisted the urge to run. Suddenly the door opened, a giggling Naomi opening it in just her bra and trousers making Karen's heart sink and swallow nervously before hell decided to swallow her just a little more.

"Oh come on that not fair!" Rob laughed and slurred walking towards Naomi in only his trousers, belt in hand, not even noticing she was there "Now please excuse us as I'm about to shag my wife against this wall" he said briefly looking at the visitor and slamming the door shut.

Naomi laughed but suddenly realization hit him "OH SHIT!" he said as he swung the door back open not even caring to his wife as he quickly went after a running Karen.

"Karen!" her yelled as she started to reach her car.

Karen ignored him her heart breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces as she desperately tried to stave off the tears, but with no avail it seemed. How could she have been so stupid! She yelled in her mind. She should have never have come here, never have even dared to think that he would ever truly care for her.

"Karen please!" he yelled grabbing her arm and spinning her around only to be met with a slap in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed her eyes red, angry and crying fiercely.

Clutching his cheek he tried to step forwards "Please you don't understand!" he rushed out.

Karen laughed in anger "Understand that you want to screw your wife against your wall?" she yelled ridiculously "Oh think I understand perfectly Rob!" she said before opening her car door but Rob placed his hand on it and pushed it shut with a hard thud.

"Let me explain" he tried.

Karen pushed him aside and walked round to the other side of the car, Rob following on her tail as he blocked her off from the car "Karen!"

Karen brushed away her tears and she started at him nothing but coldness in her eyes "I don't want an explanation" she said as she walked back around again.

Rob groaned and followed once again cutting her off quickly "Well you're going to listen whether you like it or not, you we me that at the very least" he spat trying to think and speak coherently thanks to the too much wine Naomi had given him.

Karen looked at him in shock "I owe you?" she scoffed "I owe you nothing!" she yelled she said as she tried to reach for her car again.

"You aren't getting in that car!" Rob yelled frustrated in trying to stop her.

Karen was losing her patience, she need to just get out of here. She couldn't look at him, couldn't be near him while she knew he had been lying all along "Fine keep the damn car!" she yelled as she walked off.

Rob groaned as he started walking after knowing it was stupid to argue but also knowing he couldn't just leave her in the dark alone and without talking either.

Karen kept wiping the tears that kept coming despite her struggles to keep them at bay as she walked through the night knowing it would take a good 30/40 minutes or more to get home. She sighed as she heard Rob stagger behind her a little. It was stupid to argue now; he had obviously had far too much to drink. She wanted to help him, tuck him away in bed but how could she still feel such love and compassion for him when it was so obvious what he had been about to do with his dear beloved wife!

Her mind was so confused. He told her he felt nothing for Naomi, he persisted in getting Karen back and kissed and just when she stared to come round to him he wants to screw his wife? Karen wiped away the stray tear that had rolled down her cheek as she continued to walk but her heart and soul almost at rest as he followed just a little behind her.

Rob groaned his head pounding as he started to come round a little. What the hell had he been thinking? Maybe Karen was right maybe he did feel more for Naomi than he realized. But the past that damn past, she had shattered his heart and soul completely he could never love her as he had, could never go back to old happy family's too much damage had been done. Then why the hell did you almost sleep with her? His mind screamed. He groaned again and held his head, god, why was he so stupid!

"Are you alright?" Karen asked softly as she continued to walk, not looking around just simply walking.

Rob sighed at the broken edge he heard in her voice and his heart broke at what he done to her, the pain he had caused her "Yeah… Just realizing what a dick I am" he said as the cold hit his bare chest.

Karen smiled despite herself "Only just now?" she teased back with spite.

Rob smiled a small smile as he rolled his eyes "Some of us aren't as quick as you" he said back watching her back imaging her facial expressions and the emotions that passed crossed them "I've realized that it's not Naomi that I wanted…" he said softly and almost to himself "It's the whole happy family thing that I wanted back. But… with Naomi, I can't have that. I don't want that" he groaned "I'm not making any sense" he said quietly.

Karen's heart stopped a little as she listened to him, knowing what he said was true and not another lie spun. She knew how he felt, knew what was going through his mind, she had already been through it "You like the idea of having a happy family with Naomi" she summarized for him despite her anger towards him as they continued to walk.

Rob watched her and smiled gently "Yeah"  
>Karen breathed in "But despite this too much damage has been done for things to ever truly go back" she continued, summarizing from her own failed relationship "You need to move on" she whispered.<p>

Watching her he realized she wasn't just summarizing his emotions, his life but her own as well "You know how hard it is Karen" he said gently.

Karen nodded as she turned up another street "But how am I supposed to trust you when the possibility of you running back to Naomi still lies. You were about to…" she stopped not daring to speak the heart breaking truth.

"I was drunk, I still am. Please Karen" he said.

"Stop saying please like it will get you anywhere"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Karen stopped and closed her eyes, his footsteps stopping too "Don't say anything"

He stayed where he was though his heart and soul told him to go to her to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was sorry, to beg her to forgive him and confess that he loved her despite his earlier actions. Because he did. But Naomi, quite the enticing woman had been there and his breaking point had been now, today he just needed a release. What an idiot he was "And how am I supposed to get you back if I'm not allowed to speak?"

"You won't. You just have to leave me be" she said as she stared walking gain.

"Karen…"

Karen stopped and turned to look at him, tears rushing down her cheeks "What do you want Rob? For me to forgive you and let you in again? To run into your arms and say everything will be okay? You and your son have crushed me and my daughters lives. Whether we like it or not the truth is you were about to sleep with your wife. Your wife Rob! I can't, I've done complicated, I'm still doing complicated, the school is falling apart around me and I can't deal with another dose of complicated!" she cried.

Rob felt the tears brimming in his eyes and his heart ached so excruciatingly it hurt, god what had he done? "What I've done is wrong I know and I can't take it back but" he stopped as tears came down his face. He walked forwards watching as her face crumbled "On that first day with that alarm and you and your stupid lamp" he laughed, Karen laughing too despite the tears and pain as he approached her.

"You were so beautiful and strong and by god were you witty" he said thinking back to their banter on their first day, how quick she had been.

Karen's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened as he cupped her cheek.

Rob smiled a teary smile as he stroked her hair "I'm sorry I put you through hell I'm so sorry Karen, I never meant to hurt you. Dinner that night and then after… I've never been so happy" he confessed as he looked down at her.

Karen stroked the back of the hand that held her cheek as he spoke "You're married" she whispered.

"Then I will make her leave, Karen I lo…" he stopped and Karen's eyebrows lifted her heart stopping and then racing as she swallowed. She swore her heart beat so hard Rob could hear it as she waited desperately for him to finish those words.

"Rob…" she whispered trying to tell him to continue.

Rob sighed, what a cliché this all was "Karen… I, I am falling so very much in love with you" he confessed making Karen sob as she collapsed against him, Rob holding her tight as she shed tear after tear.

"I hate you" she mumbled half-heartedly into his bare chest as he held her. Looking up after a few minutes he wiped away her tears "Until she is gone Rob I can't…" she shook her head "I want you so much but until she is gone I won't put myself through that, not again" she whispered.

Rob nodded and pulled away slightly "So friends until then?" he asked gently.

Karen nodded and stroked his cheek.

Sighing he pulled her to him and kissed her softly before pulling away "Until then" he said.

Karen smiled sadly and continued to walk towards her house, Rob still following just a few steps behind. Yes he was her guard, her protection, her everything.

-WLR-

Naomi groaned as she watched Rob run after Karen. Why? She was so close! Screaming in frustration she slammed the door shut and picked up shirt putting it back on, she would get that money!

Authors note: ughhhh such I bitty chapter, im trying to fit this in with the plot and what's to come anywho I hope you like it and hopefully I shall have the next chapter up soonnnn! :D Please please review and tell us what you think thanks! x


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Karen sighed in relief as she finally entered her street, looking at the time to see how late she had been and if her children would still be up. 9.32 she read as she yawned. Looking behind her she almost smiled as she watched Rob trailing behind her, his bare chest slightly covered with her coat which she had offered him and despite its smaller size and feminine style he had worn it, too cold to care what a sight he looked.

Stopping she waited for him to reach her "You didn't have to follow me you know" she said smiling gently.

Rob smiled and shrugged "I wanted to and besides I was hardly going to let you walk home alone late at night, god knows who might have snatched you up!" he teased.

Smiling she kissed his cheek despite the anger she still slightly felt towards him "Thank you" she murmured quietly.

Rob smiled and took off the jacket "Thank you for letting me borrow this" he said as he tried to hand it back.

Karen shook her head and pushed it back towards him "No keep it, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we? Besides, you already have my car, may as well have my jacket too till tomorrow" she joked.

Rob smiled before looking at her seriously "Then if I have two of your things then I think it's only fair that I give you something of mine" he said before leaning down and kissing her swiftly, leaving no room for hesitation or for her to back out as his lips covered hers in a sweet caress.

Shock overrode Karen for a moment as she gripped his waist and let his lips and tongue caress hers, his tongue pressing for entrance which with no reluctance she gave despite herself. They tangled together each pressing harder and searching, fighting dominance which the other would not give. It was sublime, a dance of their ancestors practiced for thousands of years, it was nothing short of beautiful.

Karen broke away from him quickly as tears started brimming in her eyes, the pressure, the pleasure, the hurt and heartache, the passion, all of it and more overwhelming her as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, begging her tears not to fall "Please Rob" she whispered as she looked at him, the unshed tears glistening in her eyes off the street lamps.

Rob brushed his hands over his face as he looked down, shame and guilt overcoming him like a wave crashing on the shore. How could he be so in love yet still want to work things out with Naomi? To go running back to the woman who broke his heart? It was unfair to Karen; he could see the damage it was doing to her and all he wanted to do was warp his arms around her and love her and comfort her for ever more.

He watched as she looked away from him, the blush he loved creeping up her neck as she fidgeted in front of him "I'm sorry Karen" he said quietly.

She shook her head as she finally looked at him "Don't. i…" she stopped unable to speak, unable to say anything towards him because she knew, however much he professed his love, he had a history, a history that was trying to make amends and he wasn't about to walk away "You have a wife, a wife that wants to make amends, if I, if were in your position I would do the same thing" she forced a smile briefly.

"Goodnight Rob" she whispered before turning and leaving him there in the street.

Rob didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, he couldn't just leave her yet here he was watching her walk away from him, trying so desperately to keep up her perfect façade and keep her dignity intact.

Rob scrunched up his face as her put pressure to his eyes with his forefingers. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did he have to screw everything up so utterly?

O0o0o0

Karen put her bag down in her dark bedroom resting her head against her wardrobe as she looked out towards her bedroom window, taking off her coat and chucking it on her bed she attentively walked towards the glass and peered outside, her heart breaking as she saw Rob pacing back and forth in the street as he eyes occasionally looked towards her door.

How could she still want to love someone so completely when she knew he had a wife? She wanted to kiss him, hold him, entwine her tongue with his and shown him everything. Every time he looked at her with those mischievous eyes and that charming smile her stomach would flip and tingle like no other would dance across her skin. It sounded almost cliché, like something out of a romance novel, but it was the truth.

She leant her head against the glass as she watched him, praying he didn't see her but at the same time hoping he would sense her intense gaze on him. What was he doing? She thought as she watched him sit on the curb on the opposite side of the street, his eyes just staring at her house.

When his gaze flicked up to her room her heart stopped and she quickly stepped away praying he hadn't seen her as she made a quick decision to close her curtains.

Why couldn't he just leave? Leave her in peace and let her carry on. She sighed as she switched her bedroom light on and started changing into her pajamas.

-WLR-

Karen screamed with anguish as she chucked her bag across the room, tears streaming down her face as her heart shattered. How could everything shatter so utterly? God she hurt, her head, her eyes her heart, all of it and more aching. Aiden that stupid, careless lowlife scum boy, could he not keep it in his bloody trousers! she thought as she slid down the wall, knowing she could lose herself in her tears and heartache for a few hours as the kids were out.

Her daughter, her precious pride and joy was pregnant. She hadn't meant to snap, hadn't meant to scream at her, but they had discussed this, discussed sex, in detail for goodness sake, had none of it gone in? oh and his ass whole of a father, that charming beautiful caring, dickhead father! Good god, how could he tell her that, now? How could they finally be given that chance just when his stupid son had to get not only one girl pregnant but two!

Oh god her head hurt. Pulling her knees up she sobbed into them, allowing herself the rare privilege to just… feel, to let it all out and feel everything, the pain, the passion, the hurt, the longing all of it. Why? she thought as the tears streamed down her face. Why did her world the world, that barely a month or so ago had just become so languidly perfect, have to come back crashing down after years of being so stuck at rock bottom?

Those few weeks with rob, that beautiful yet unfulfilled night, oh how she wished she could reverse time, reverse and re-live it all, re-live that beautiful passion.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, pulling her from the abyss she had been so close to falling into, watching the door the golden light emanating from the small window in her door giving it a golden glow.

"Karen… please open up" Robs voice sounded from behind the door.

A tear escaped her eyelid as she watched his shadow shift through the window.

"I know you're in there Karen" he said, waiting, praying she would respond "Please" he said gently.

Trying to find her voice she lay her head back against the wall "Go away Rob"

Rob breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head against the door despite her demand that she leave "Please let me in, I, we need to talk"

Karen laughed bitterly "About what? How your son got my daughter pregnant?" she yelled as she watched his form shift again.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken more care with him, please let me in" he begged.

"I said go away!" she sobbed holding her head in her hands as the onslaught of tears over took her body, it shaking and striving for air she could not seem to find. Why did he have to come here? Why did have to have the need to see her? Couldn't he see that he was hurting her, god she wanted him needed him but how could she, he had caused her so much pain and now his son…

So wrapped up in her pain and confusion she didn't even respond when she heard the door opening and closing, didn't even move as she felt the warmth of his body in front her and didn't even flinch when she felt his large comforting hands rubbing the side of her thighs trying to calm her.

Instead when she felt his strong arms gathering her to him she welcomed it, collapsing against his chest as she fisted her hands into his shirt, finding the strength and comfort she so desperately needed.

Rob closed his eyes in sorrow, this was his fault, his doing. The beautiful strong woman he had come to know had collapsed in front of him, her soul torn apart and beaten, due to him. When he had first arrived here he had been nervous, nervous about himself, nervous about Aiden, nervous about all of it, but then he had met her and started working at the school and suddenly his world had seemed so much brighter… where had it all gone so terribly wrong? He thought but deep in his mind and heart he already knew, he just didn't want to admit it.

Carefully he shifted her up, making her stand on shaky legs before he lead her up the stairs. Karen still crying and shrugging of his touch from time to time before giving up and leaning against him she whispered "I hate you right now" as he pushed her bedroom door open.

"I know" Rob said casually, knowing he deserved all the hate she threw at him, remembering how he had tried to take her hand earlier only for her to shake it off furiously and refusing to look at him.

"You should take off your shoes and coa…"

"I know how to change Rob" she snapped, tears still running down her cheeks but her sobbing ceased.

"Sorry"

"Just leave Rob" she said as she chucked her coat onto her bed, her mascara smudged and her hair disarray.

"Don't make me leave Karen" he begged.

Too tired to even try anymore Karen slipped off her shoes and took off her tights before climbing over the bed and drawing back the covers "Fine, sleep on the floor" not even bothering to change her dress.

"Karen…"

"Shut up or leave Rob, I'm too tired to argue right now" she pleaded as she looked at him, darkness shadowing the room apart from the orange yellow street lamp light, illuminating his figure slightly.

Rob nodded and took off his coat before sliding down the cupboard, resting his head back and closing his eyes, the exhaustion of the past few days taking a toll on them both.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by her soft exhausted voice "No one ever deserves that" she said softly.

Turning to look at her "Who deserves what?" he asked slipping of his shoes with his feet.

Karen shook her head staring right throughout him "She was so young" she whispered sadly, tears springing to her eyes again.

Instantly Rob knew he was talking about Sambuka Kelly and his heart fell "I know" he said in understanding.

"Her life… it had barely begun" a tear rolled down her cheek and falling onto her pillow her lip trembled.

His heart broke as he watched her so utterly shattered before him, so tired and exhausted, what had he done? Getting up he walked towards her and kneeling down in front of her he stroked her forehead "Shhh don't think about that now, just go to sleep" he tried to lull her.

Shaking with tears Karen looked at him and then in the smallest broken voice he had ever heard she asked "Hold me? Please?" she whispered.

Rob kissed her on the forehead gently before climbing over her carefully and spooning up behind her. Still on top of the blanket he wrapped his arms around her, Karen feeling relief and comfort instantly despite their feud and then gently stroking each other's arms they drifted off to sleep, the world and reality around them forgotten for those few peaceful hours.

Authors note: I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted another chapter in ages but I have been wayyyy busy and will be away for a week or so but then I'm all yours! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please review to tell us what you think! Thankyouuuu :D


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Rob woke slowly as he heard a toilet flushing before watching with sleepy eyes as Karen came back into the dark room and lay down next to him above the covers, still clad in her black dress, her hair a little messy but still as beautiful as ever.

"What time is it?" he murmured as he closed his eyes again too tired to try and look at her at that moment.

"A little after 1" she whispered as she looked at him, her body groggy and still filled with emotions after crying herself to sleep in Robs arms.

The urge to kiss him and snuggle up to him was almost irresistible but then the hurt he caused her and the lies he had told her came to the forefront of her mind and she had to suppress the wave of tears she felt stinging at the back of her eyes. Her baby, her sweet daughter was pregnant! She knew it wasn't Robs fault, he hadn't knocked her up, god even the thought made her shiver, but still her anger towards him at the fact that he felt he could not tell her and the jealousy that spread across her skin at the thought of his wife was overwhelming and somewhat disconcerting.

"Stop it" Rob murmured his brow furrowed and his eyes still shut.

"Stop what?" Karen whispered as she stared at him, noticing the lines that had seemed to appear round his eyes and the darkness under them that had started to develop over the past two weeks.

"Thinking, it's too late to think and I can feel it coming off you" he said blatantly as if she should already know.

Despite herself Karen smiled and had to suppress the urge to chuckle. Her eyes scoured over him, his peaceful face and features seeming to sooth her aching heart and then she knew whether she liked it or not she would never be able to hold a grudge against this man, she had fallen for him, so very hard and fast it almost frightened her.

Sighing she closed her eyes letting her mind calm as she tried to find sleep once again so when she felt his arm sneaking round her waist and shifting her closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other she frowned.

"What are you doing?" she whispered un-approvingly but her body unmoving and un-protesting as their noses caressed.

"I'm cold" he moaned like a little child and this time Karen couldn't help but giggle, watching as Robs eyes opened with a happy glint in them.

"Now what have I said about giggling?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Karen smirked "I seem to recall that situation was a little different" remembering how he had kissed and caressed her against the wall of the cafeteria.

"Oh I don't know, this seems almost a little better, I mean we have the added comfort of a bed" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Karen's eyes narrowed playfully "You think you're getting so much as a kiss tonight you are gravely mistaken Mister Scotcher!"

"Not even a peck?" he teased.

"A peck?"

Smiling he nodded, knowing she was baiting him much to his delight "You know, where two lips meet for the briefest of seconds in one sparkling magical moment!" he said dramatically making Karen chuckle.

"Oh, a peck. Hmmm I don't know Mister Scotcher, something tells me you haven't been in the heads good books recently" she teased evilly, knowing the subject between the lines was still tender.

Rob knew but took it with a pinch of salt and narrowed his eyes playfully "Yes well, some headmistress's can… jump to conclusions, sometimes not giving people time to explain" he teased back.

Karen raised an eyebrow and clucked her tongue "No, I think this head is pretty fair" she countered

"I don't know…" he continued as Karen rolled her eyes but before he could even continue she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her hand splayed against his chest as his pulled her closer before she pulled away.

Leaning back slightly she stopped her smile from forming on her lips and merely let it curl at the edges "You're not getting anything more" she whispered.

Rob smiled "I think right now, being in your arms is enough" he said honestly making Karen's heart skip a beat and her playful smile falter as reality came back to her.

Rob saw the falter and panicked slightly, worrying he had pushed too far too fast "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Shhh" Karen lulled him as she closed her eyes and snuggled even further into his chest, surprising him but smiling as he kissed the top of her head with care.

"I don't want to think or fight or anything… I just… want to be with you right now" Karen whispered as she inhaled the sweet fading smell of his cologne and the something she related to him "Safe"

With tears in his eyes he smiled and pulled her even closer if possible and though the words 'I love you' were on the tip of his tongue hoping that they would warm her and settle her he held them back, not wanting to scare her away just when he hand found some ground with her again "You'll always be safe with me" he looked down lovingly at her "I promise you that"

Shifting slightly she looked up at him and the sudden emotional urge to be so much closer to him took over her. The hurt, upset, devastation and suppressed love she had for this man collided together and washed over her in the irresistible form of lust. Her chest felt tight, the pressure needing to be released in the only way her body sought fit as she inched closer to an equally emotional Rob.

Seeing the change in her eyes as they darkened he couldn't help but feel the lust and adrenaline surge through his body, he knew he had missed her but good god never did he think he had missed her this much "Karen…" he breathed as her lips slowly met his, gently teasing his soft lips and testing the tentative waters before plunging in deeper, his own lips moving against hers in response.

Her tongue probed his bottom lip sucking and licking prying for entry as her hands tightened on his back skimming down to his waist. Rob soon opened his mouth despite his confused thoughts as their tongues tangled, caressing and teasing, like silk against silk, the sweet sensation drawing a soft moan from Karen.

They parted for a brief second before he drew her bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling gently and Karen returned the same treatment to his upper lip. One of his hands delved into her hair as he rolled so he was above her, careful not to crush her with his weight, his other hand going to her thigh drawing up her dress as Karen moaned into his kiss again.

Her own hands too had a mind of their own as they pushed up his shirt, desperate to feel his smooth toned stomach and so wanton and anxious to finish what they had started all those months ago in the cafeteria.

Parting from his lips Karen took in a breath as his kisses soon found her jaw and neck, kissing, biting, sucking and licking till she was writhing underneath him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he continued his sensual assault. Taking her ear lobe into his mouth he nibbled and sucked and Karen couldn't help the raspy whimper that erupted from deep within her throat until she was biting her lips to stop her moans from escaping as his knee pressed against her quickly heating up center, her hand gripping his shirt so tightly that she swore she heard one of the seams rip.

As the jolts of pleasure shot through her lower stomach it was then that reality decided to hit her, the severity and the emotion toll on her becoming so clear as she pushed him away slightly, barely a push at all but enough to snap Rob out of his lust filled haze. Tearing his lips away from the hollow of her throat he looked at her panicked "I… Karen I'm sorry I…"

Karen shook her head cutting him off "Please stop apologizing Rob… I just need a moment" she whispered.

Rob sighed as he looked down at her, feeling oh so guilty for getting carried away and following the urges of his body instead of thinking of her and how this would affect everything. Better that she had let him in, but for the wrong reasons and at the wrong time… no he would rather wait than push her into something she would soon regret "I shouldn't have continued…" she kissed him silencing him once again before pulling away "Let me think for a moment Rob" she mumbled against his lips, the temptation to just kiss her senseless again oh so tempting as her lips barely touched his, their breath mingling like spice.

"We don't have to do this Karen" he mumbled against her lips, her hands caressing his toned back as she shifted underneath him, yet keeping her grip on him as he restrained himself, his arousal and want so obvious she help but smirk as she felt him twitch against her stomach due to her soft and gentle ministrations. And her decision was made.

"No… but I very much want to" she whispered an she leant up, her lips connecting sweetly with his passion erupting and washing over them in waves as she drew her leg up, wrapping it around his waist so his so his weight was lowered onto her and he couldn't help but groan.

Karen smiled against his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. God she had missed him, missed his flirting, missed his banter, his sly smirks and lustful gazes, she had missed everything about him, her heart rejoicing as his hands slipped up to her stomach, it clenching and tensing beneath his gentle yet firm fingers.

"Relax" he murmured against her sin as she tore open his shirt, uncaring that she had ruined it, only caring to the fact that she wanted him oh so badly "I hope you'll be paying for that and what have we talked about? Paitience Karen" he whispered and Karen couldn't help but roll her eyes as her breathing hitched remembering how he had used a similar line all those months ago.

"I dont know if you recall mister Scotcher but paitience is not something i have" she whispered as she pushed his shirt down his broad smooth shoulders, desperately trying to concentrate as his lips lowred to the top of her breast, pushing the material of her dress down to tease her lace encased nipple and from there her mind and heart melted away as she succumed to his sweet caress.

Authors note: Okay I know this was short and I know I haven't updated in monthssss and I'm sorry but I lose my muse and then life gets busy and before you know it people are badgering me for an update! And to those who have I'm sorryyyy but don't worry the next chapter is all about looovveee hehe. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this and again I'm sorry for taking so long and any spelling mistakes :D X


End file.
